1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hub post and particularly a hub post for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycles are convenient and common vehicles for transportation, exercises and even acrobatics. Many bicycles have at least two hub posts mounted on rear wheel hubs so a person can stand on the hub posts while a second person propels the bicycle. Bicycles used for acrobatics usually have hub posts mounted on front and rear wheel hubs so a person can stand selectively on either the front or rear wheel hub posts when performing acrobatics or otherwise use the hub posts to perform tricks.
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, conventional hub posts (66) are tubular, have respectively open ends (not numbered) and closed ends (not numbered) and are mounted on a front wheel hub (not shown), rear wheel hub (not shown) or both wheel hubs of a bicycle (not numbered). The bicycle has a front and rear axle slot (120) to which the front and rear hubs are attached respectively. Each wheel hub has an axle (21) that has two threaded ends (not numbered) and extends through the hub so the ends are mounted in and extend through the axle slots (120). The closed end of each hub post (66) has a central through hole (661) that is mounted around one threaded end of the axle (21). A nut (662) is screwed onto the threaded end of the axle (21) to hold the hub and the hub post (66) in place.
With reference to FIG. 7, another embodiment of the hub post (66xe2x80x2) that has a threaded central through hole (67xe2x80x2) defined through the closed end. The threaded central through hole (67xe2x80x2) is screwed onto the threaded end of the axle (21) to hold the hub and the hub post (66xe2x80x2) in place.
However, the conventional hub posts (66, 66xe2x80x2) for bicycles have the following disadvantages.
When a person stands on the hub post (66), the through hole (661) or the threaded hole (67xe2x80x2) bears all of a person""s body weight which will deform and expand the through hole (661) or the threaded hole (67xe2x80x2). The expanded through hole (661) or the expanded threaded hole (67xe2x80x2) will cause the hub post (66) to rotate, loosen and release from the axle (21). Consequently, the conventional hub post (66) is dangerous for a person to stand on.
The present invention provides a hub post to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a hub posts for a bicycle that will not rotate, loosen and disconnect from the wheel hubs of the bicycle. The hub posts are attached to any conventional axle of a bicycle, which are mounted in conventional forks having a slot. The hub posts are tubular and have a closed end, an open end and an anti-rotation locking pin. The closed end as a central through hole and multiple countersunk through holes arranged around the central through hole. The anti-rotation locking pin is mounted in one the countersunk through holes and the fork slot so the hub post will not rotate when a person stands on the hub post. If the countersunk through holes in which the anti-rotation locking pin is mounted deforms or expand, the anti-rotation locking pin can be mounted in another one of the countersunk through holes to elongate the useful life of the hub post.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.